Kill-Team Theron
Kill-Team Theron is a Deathwatch Kill-Team that has been active for an unknown amount of time. This squads whereabouts are currently unknown to the Inquisition and is currently listed as Missing In Action. Squad Members Kill-Team Theron is an eight man squad, not counting its Inquisitorial "Handler", Inquisitor Jorden Moris. Kris "Bastion" Drosan Chapter: Indomitable Golems "A capable commander and unrivaled warrior, and his inclination to avoiding collateral damage is most refreshing."- ''Inquisitor Jorden Moris, Ordo Xenos Kris Drosan, a.k.a "Bastion" was the Watch Captain of Kill-Team Theron. He was an elite member of the Indomitable Golems 1st Stone and had served many years as a guardian of the interests of Navigator House Tabrin. He survived many battles with various xenos races, including the vile Necrons, long before he was admitted into the Deathwatch. He quickly rose up the ranks, his calculating demeanor and level-headedness in the midst of battle ensured that his reputation as a natural leader was well known through the Deathwatch. Unlike most Watch Captains who are responsible for various other Kill-Teams and rarely takes the feild, Kill-Team Therons uniqe relationship with Inquisitor Jorden Moris allows Kris to take the feild with his men on a regular basis, which is prefered by the Indomiteable Golem. Kris' weapons of choice were his bolt pistol, and master crafted Power Sword, ''Stonefang. "Edge" Chapter: Equalizers "Edge is more of a vector than a Space Marine, anything in his line of sight is at his mercy, and he has precious little mercy."- ''Inquisitor Jorden Moris, Ordo Xenos Edge was a Veteran Sniper of the Equalizers Space Marine Chapter and had killed thousands of xenos scum in his one hundred years of life as a Space Marine. His skill was without question and his marksmenship is ledgend, both in the Deathwatch and in his own Chapter. Edge was far from soicalble, and often dose his best to remain detactched and silent. Regardless he is a well regareded member of the Kill-Team due to his skills and die-hard loyalty. Edge was always armed with his Equius Pattern Oblivion Rifle, combat knife, and a Volkite Serpenta. Takashi "Beastheart" Hono '''Chapter: Imperial Hounds' "I could be wrong, but these xenos seem to die once you've doused them in a healthy volley of plasmafire!"-'' Takashi Hono's signature humor on display against the Dread Beasts of H-635 Takashi Hono was a deadly veteran devastator of the famous Imperial Hounds chapter. Being of the Imperial Hounds, who were a 21st Founding Chapter, "Beastheart" was an extremely deadly warrior. His kind are usually twice as durable and powerful as the average Space Marine, and his heavy weapons expertise pulled the Kill-Team out of many a dire situation. He was also an apt swordsman, arguably the best in the Kill-Team though "Excelsior" would have violently disagreed. Takashi Hono's most favored weapon was his relic heavy plasma gun, though his Dongar-Pattern Power Sword had seen some use during particularly bloody deployments. He was also gifted with an advanced bionic eye that had various visual spectrum capablities and advanced targeting systems. Nerus "Excelsior" Cabrin '''Chapter: Lords Exemplar' "Do you have any idea how many of your kind I've slain? How long and hard I've trained? You won't last but three seconds."- ''Paladin Knight Neris Cabrin against Ork Warboss Tuska Face'Melta Nerus Cabrin was one of the elite Paladin Knights of the Lords Exemplars Paladin Order. His skill in the realm of battle is unquestionable and his ability as a tactician is well noted. However, Nerus was considered a premadonna and obsessive narcissist by the rest of the Kill-Team, and was generally disliked on a personal level. "Excelsior" was reputed to be a walking arsenal, carrying up to three large combat knives, two master crafted power swords, a master crafted combi-bolter with an underslung flamer and special White Lotus neurotoxin bolts, a bionic laser eye, and finally, high pressure pumps in his helm that spray the White Lotus venom his Betcher's Gland naturally secretes. Gridar "The Biologist" Haug '''Chapter: Devout Vanguards' "By the Emperor's Holy Boots! You'd better have a damned good explanation as to why I'm scraping your ass up off the battlefield!"- ''Gridar Haug aiding a wounded Deathwatch Space Marine in a firefight Gridar Haug was a grizzled Apothecary from the famous Devout Vanguards. Haug was known to be an expert xenobioigist as well as one of the finest medics of the Chapter, thus he was selected to join the ranks of the Deathwatch due to talents that had been honed to a point few can match. "The Biologist" was a wise if not personable warrior, and understood the ways of the enemy well. After eight hundred years of service in the name of the Emperor, Haug showed no signs of slowing down, and the amount of respect he commanded within the Kill-Team made him effectively the second in command. Gridar's preferred weapon was his Bolter, though in a pinch his surgical equipment can and has been used with deadly efficiency. "Specter" '''Chapter: Marines Baleful' "I am the Specter, and I have come for your souls, Xenos filth." - ''Specter to a group of terrified Tau, shortly before killing them Specter was a Veteran Sergeant of the Marines Baleful, originally seconded onto the Deathwatch for his adeptness at stealth and surprise attacks that have turned the tide of many a battle. He's cold and serious- minded, and has a tendency to show up out of nowhere when one least expects it, which unnerves even other Space Marines on his Kill- Team. He wields a pair of Lightning Claws that follow the modern pattern of construction, as the claws are wrist-mounted. Calos "Bruiser" Tytherion '''Chapter: Emperor's Sentinels' "Damn, I haven't had so much fun since I collapsed an entire building on top of a battalion of Genstealer Cultists. What do we get to kill next?" -'' Calos, with his typical enthusiasm Calos Tytherion was a veteran Space Marine of the Emperor's Sentinels, seconded on to the Deathwatch due to his proficiency with heavy weapons and explosive devices. His most notable achievement was when he set off a chain reaction of melta charges that buried a Necron Tomb, sealing it away and changing the course of a battle that would have otherwise been a catastrophic defeat for the Emperor's Sentinels. He's the optimistic if sarcastic type, always making light of the most grim situations. He carries a modified Space Marine Grenade Launcher with several types of ammunition, as well as a gladius for melee combat. Sakael "Martyr" Vakier '''Chapter: Unknown' "I am cursed... I exist only to bring death." - ''Sakael, melancholy as usual Sakael is a Black Shield, the only hints of his chapter being his power armor's hands and wrists, which are painted a deep crimson. At first it was thought that Sakael was a Crimson Fist, but after a while it became obvious that Sakael is no son of Dorn. Whenever asked why he was seconded to the Deathwatch, he merely refers to a dark and deep sin he must atone for, preferably in death against the foes of the Imperium. He is is melancholy and tormented most of the time, as if he carries some great shame upon his shoulders. On occasion he will go brezerk during combat, savagely lashing out at enemies. He carries a massive Eviserator Chainsword sheathed across his back, which he rarely uses unless sorely pressed, and a master-crafted bolter. Intra-Team Relations Takashi-Calos "Beastheart" was a staunch comrade of "Bruiser", as the two Space Marines shared a common skill and compatiable personalites. The two often jest with one another and trade freindly banter constantly. Specter-Nerus The rivalry between "Excelsior" and Specter is one of monumental perportions, one holding himself as the others better, and the other seeing his fellow marine as a pompus braggart. This "sibling rivarly" often manifests itself in frequent sparing matches and unending wars of one-upmanship. Noteable Missions Operation: Crystal Skull Kill-Team Theron was deployed upon the death world of H-635 at the behest of the Inquisition regarding some intelligence on a xenos artifact that could, if safe enough to harness, be a great boon to the Imeperium and its never ending wars against the Xenos filth of the Galaxy. Since this deployment was into the dreaded Ghoul Stars, the Kill-Team was accompanied by a veteran Librarian of the Death Specters Chapter, who kept watch over the horrors of the Ghoul Stars. The Kill-Team and its guide, known only by the codename "Raven" was deployed via drop pod. Unfortunately, due to a strange weather anomaly the pod was knocked off-course and landed fifteen miles from the structure that contained the relic. Within minutes the Kill-Team was assailed by native xenos, designated "Dread Beasts" by Raven. The Kill-Team fought its way through minor patrols of the xenos, and eventually came into view of a vast pyramid, clearly Necron in design. It had become a temple, and was surrounded by the Dread Beasts villages. Apparently the Dread Beasts worshiped the relic inside and were more than ready to guard it, armed to the teeth with primitive iron age weaponary. In spite of their primitive wargear, the Dread Beasts had thus far proven potent adversaries, and ''en masse would prove too difficult to fight through. Just as Kris and Nerus began arguing over the best tactic to infiltrate the temple, a force of Eldar appeared over the world, forcing the Black Ship to fall back to a minimum safe distance. Cut off from their superiors and suddenly in the midst of a brutal battle for the pyramid, Kill-Team Theron was forced to play its hand. Splitting up into two teams, The Kill-Team pursued its objective. Kris lead Nerus, Edge, and Sakael to the outskirts of the battle, to thin the enemies ranks as descritely as possible and secure a potental evacutation point. Meanwhile, Raven and Gridar, along with Takashi, Calos, and Specter would infiltraite the pyramid and secrue the relic. Kris' team would eventually encounter the Eldar responsible for this attack, the xenos claimed that the Necron artifact was far beyond the understanding of mere Mon-Keigh and arrogantly ordered the Space Marines to vacate the battlefield. Kris was going to try and negotiate with the Seer when suddenly Edge fired from his concealed location, without warning, killing the Eldar outright. The rest of the group was forced ot elimminate the rest of the retinue. This causes the situation to further destabilize as the Eldar, in addtion to frantically fighting to destroy the relic, they were now hunting the Kill-Team out of vengeance. Edge later confessed that the irrational hatred of the Eldar that was common in his Chapter may have clouded his judgement. Meanwhile, within the Temple, the Kill-Team met with much reistance, but the were able to secure the relic in the confusion that was caused by an elite contingant of Striking Scorpians Aspect Warriors who were also deployed to secure the Relic. Operation: Sacred Hunt Kill-Team Theron was deployed to assassinate the Ghrok Warlord, Gimdak Do Moro. Operation: Corpse Song Kill-Team Theron was deployed to the Space Hulk, Ediface of Dispare, to investgate a destress signal from Lord Inqusitior--- Trivia It should be noted that in the entirety of Kill-Team Therons deployments, not once has the Drop Pod ever landed in the designated area. Category:Space Marines Category:Kill-Team Theron Category:Inquisition Category:Ordo Xenos Category:Kill-Team Category:Deathwatch